Wounded Warrior
by mssilenthorse
Summary: Buck is accused of Horse theft, Can the riders prove him innocent before the accusers take matters into their own hands?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am not done with my other story yet but this one kept screaming at me to be posted so I posted to silence the voices. LOL. Please read and review.**

The dark sky stretched across the desert and the stars refused to shine. Grey clouds covered the moon and he was thankful for the shear darkness. It was easier to hide in the shadows. He slumped against the tree as he heard the distant thunder of the running hooves. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he hoped his persuers couldn't hear it. He blinked the blood out of his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He knew exactly where he was and knew the safety of the darkness was his friend. The running hooves got louder and echoed through the night as he crouched lower behind the tree trying to be invisible. He heard the voices of the men as they searched for him. Curses and hate spat from their mouths, words that once hurt but now only stung the wounded warrior as he held his breath waiting for them to pass. The men kicked their horses into a gallop and rode off into the darkness as he exhaled the breath he was holding. Now to just make it home. He stayed crouched low to the ground as he left the sanctuary of the trees. His feet hurt and his head ached. His body screamed for rest but he had to continue. Stumbling across the desert he finally saw the single light flickering that signaled home was near. He wrapped an arm around his ribs as he tried to straighten up. He was home and he would be safe within those walls. He reached for the post on the porch as he pulled his injured body up the steps. Falling to his knees mere inches from the door, he could hear the voices of his surrogate family. He reached for the door, wanting contact with the wooden structure that was beyond his reach. He crawled closer and reached for the door pushing it open as he fell to the floor of the bunkhouse. Voices called his name as arms gathered him up and carried him to his bunk. He couldn't tell who was talking, all the voices blended together into a comfortable hum as the darkness swept over him.

The bunkhouse became a flurry of activity as everyone gathered around their fallen roommate. Emma sent the boys off in different directions.

"Jimmy go get me some fresh water and the bandages from the house. Cody, Ike help me get his shirt off." Her voice shaking as she spoke.

Teaspoon stood over his family as he watched one of his riders, one of his boys, laying almost lifeless on the bunk. He spoke a silent prayer. Ike reached up on to his bunk and quickly pulled the blanket off of it and laid it on the bed for his 'brother' as quiet tears welled in his eyes. Jimmy returned to the bunkhouse with the bandages and a bowl of fresh water, Lou grabbed the items from him and sat them on the floor between herself and Emma. Teaspoon took control of the situation

"Come on boys, let's let the Emma take care of Buck. Let's give her some room." Teaspoon had to pull at the boys' arms to make them move. Ike stared at his brother laying on the bunk. Teaspoon placed a hand on his shoulder and saw the sadness in the boys eyes as he lead him to the table. The silence in the room was deafening as they sat stoically, watching Emma and Lou take care of their friend.

Jimmy stood as he heard a horse outside, grabbing his gun from its holster by the door and hearing the sounds of the others grabbing their side arms, he swung the door open and raised his gun as he stepped outside into the darkness.

"Damn it Jimmy, put the gun down" Sam stated with his hands up.

Jimmy stared at Sam then swept a glance into the darkness for anybody who didn't belong there, before lowering his gun. Sam shook his head at the crowd of boys standing on the porch, he stepped onto the steps as Teaspoon exited the bunkhouse.

"What can I do for ya, Sam?" Teaspoon asked knowing it had something to do with Buck.

"I had some late night visitors that were quite angry, saying they had caught a thief and he had escaped. By the description they gave it sounded like Buck, I came by to find out what happened from him." Sam said wanting the truth from Buck, he respected the boy and knew he would tell him the truth.

Teaspoon looked at Sam and motioned with his hand for him to come in. The boys parted like the Red Sea and Sam followed Teaspoon into the safety of the bunkhouse with the boys behind him. Sam gasped as he saw the bruised and battered body that laid on the bunk. He swallowed hard as he looked at Teaspoon

"What happened to him?"

Teaspoon just shook his head and said "He showed up like that a while ago. Literally fell right in through the door. What did these people say Buck stole?"

Sam sat down at the table. "They said he stole a horse. They said he fought them when they caught him stealing the horse and that they were doing their duty as citizens to capture thieving Indians." Sam looked across the room at the boys. Each one having a different expression on their face.

Jimmy still held his Colt in his hand, spinning the cylinder as he listened to Sam. Cody stood beside his bunk and seemed to be taking it all in. Kid sat with his head down, across from Sam at the table next to Ike. Sam noticed Ike looked ill. Ike raised his hands and signed slowly *Buck wouldn't steal a horse.*

Kid translated for Sam.

"I agree Ike, but my job is to get all sides of the story and find the truth. Where was Buck going when he left here?" Sam asked looking at Teaspoon.

Teaspoon leaned forward and said "He was on his way to Rock Creek to take a parcel to the station master there. That was this morning." Teaspoon answered as he watched Sam shake his head.

"That doesn't make sense. The men I spoke with said Buck stole the horse on their property at Willow Springs, that's north of here, there's no way that's possible if Buck was in Rock Creek South of here." Sam said confirming he had been lied to by the men that had come to him. He looked at Buck and knew in his heart this was wrong and those men had just attacked Buck because he was Indian. Sam knew the men were still looking for Buck so he said.

"You boys may want to stay on your toes, they're looking for Buck and may come here looking for him" Sam stood and walked to the bunkhouse door. Sam tipped his hat and left the bunkhouse.

**Whew now it is out there. Hope you all like the beginning. More to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma squeezed the water out of the rag and placed it on Buck's forehead. Lou stared at her friend, there was so much blood and the bruises were showing on his chest and abdomen. Anger filled Lou's heart but she kept the words to herself as Buck started to stir. A quiet moan escaping his lips. Ike stood from the table and hurried to his brother's side grabbing his hand and willing him to open his eyes.

"Come on Buck open your eyes" Lou insisted quietly voicing what the others were hoping.

An angelic voice floated above him and he could feel the coolness of the rag on his forehead. He heard the footsteps and felt the bed move as someone sat down beside him. His eyes were heavy as he tried to open them. Blinking to focus his eyes in the dim lantern light, he saw his brother smile at him with moist eyes. Lou exhaled the breath she had been holding and Emma taped up the last of the bandages on his chest. She looked at him with a smile.

"Lou, get him some water" She said.

Lou hurried to the table and retrieved the cup of water that Teaspoon was pouring. Ike helped Buck sit up to sip the water. The water felt good on his parched tongue. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he was home and safe. He saw the worry on the faces of the people around him. Ike plopped the pillow up and helped him get comfortable. "Thanks Ike" he said and watched as those simple words put a smile on his brother's face.

Teaspoon walked toward the bed and asked "You feel like tellin' us what happened? Sam was here earlier and said some men thought you were stealin' a horse."

Buck swallowed and shook his head " _They _stole _my _horse.. " He corrected trying to catch his breath. "At the… Rock Creek … Station. They stole mine and.." Buck stopped and raised a hand to his pounding head.

Emma stopped the interrogation by saying "Ok Buck you just rest. You can tell us what happened tomorrow."

The bunkhouse settled down as everyone prepared for bed. Buck lay on his bunk listening for horses in the distance. He knew they would come back. He closed his eyes and tried to find sleep but it seemed to evade him. His ribs still ached and his head was pounding like a ceremonial drum. He took as deep of a breath as he could without his ribs hurting and tried to calm his mind. His mind and body needed sleep. He could feel his body relax as sleep finally overcame him.

_He was lying on the ground, surrounded by dust and screaming voices. He felt the boots as they kicked and stomped his body. He tried to catch his breath. He couldn't get up. He couldn't reach his gun. The blood in his mouth made him nauseous. He had to get up, He had to run. He stumbled to his feet and pushed one aggressor to the ground but was tackled from behind. Arms held him down. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath._

Buck woke up in the arms of the nightmare, his body beaded with sweat and tangled in the blanket. He panted for air as his lungs seemed to be the size of a pea. He sat up and ran his shaking hands over his face. He looked around the bunkhouse and everyone else was asleep as he stood and limped to the bunkhouse door. He stepped quietly onto the porch and inhaled the cool night air. He heard the slight footsteps behind him and knew who it was without looking. He smiled and said "Go back to bed Ike, I'm fine."

Ike shook his head and signed to his brother. "You are not fine. You had a nightmare. You wanna talk about what happened?"  
>Buck looked at the one person he could always count on to understand him. "I just need some air. It was like I couldn't breath." He shivered as he remembered the feeling of being held down and defenseless. Ike placed a caring hand on his brother's shoulder. Buck saw the concern in his friends eyes.<p>

"I should have just come back here instead of trying to deal with it." Taking a deep breath made his ribs hurt.

"Come on Ike, Let's get back inside." Buck said as he rubbed his hands together trying to warm them.

Buck stopped just before entering the bunkhouse. Something didn't feel right. Ike saw the concern on his face. Buck turned toward the barn and listened to the sounds of the night. There it was again, the sound that didn't belong. He reached for the gun that wasn't there and panicked when he realized his gun was in the bunkhouse. He stared at the barn watching for movement. He was aware of the shadow that stood just beyond the back corner of the barn. He was also aware of the butt of the gun being placed into his hand. He pointed a finger toward the right side of the barn; Ike nodded and silently slipped back into the bunkhouse. Buck listened for the back door to open, and then slowly walked off the porch in the direction of the shadow that was slowly moving away.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck hurried to approach the moving shadow and the sound of him cocking his gun made the man stop, he turned around slowly and Buck found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol. Buck's hand was shaking as he aimed his gun at the man's chest and he smiled, as the sound of Ike cocking his gun, made the man's hand shake. The clicking sounds of other guns echoing through the darkness that surrounded the man made him throw his hands in the air.

Buck released a sigh of relief as he watched Cody walk up to the man and grab the gun out of his hand.

"Nice of you guys to join us" Buck smiled lowering his gun.

"We couldn't let you two have all the fun, now could we? " Cody asked as Jimmy pushed the man against the backside of the barn.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked with the barrel of his Colt pressed against the man's chest.

The man stuttered with fear "I-I was just –doin' wha-what I was p-paid ta do"

"Really, and what was that exactly?" Jimmy asked the scared man.

" I was 'sposed to see if I could find an injured Indian and then finish him off." The man said casting a look a Buck.

Jimmy grabbed the man by the collar and practically dragged him toward the bunkhouse. Cody said "I'll go get Sam." He started to walk around the barn.

Lou stopped him with a smile and a hand on his shoulder saying "You might want to put some clothes on first."

Cody laughed at the realization that every one of them had come barreling out of the bunkhouse with nothing on but their long johns. "True, Sam may not take me serious if I show up like this."

After getting dressed, Cody rode off to get Sam, Lou had woken up Teaspoon and the others sat in the bunkhouse with the hired gun. Buck sat on his bed listening to Teaspoon ask the man questions. The man who, after some persuading from Jimmy's colt, gave his name as Ed Cassidy. Teaspoon knew his name and reputation well.

They all looked at the door as Cody and a dreary eyed Sam walked in. Sam shook his head at the man the boys had captured "Cassidy, I thought you were in the grey bar hotel in Texas." Sam walked closer as he recognized one of his old enemies.

"Sam Cain is that you wearing a Marshal badge?" Cassidy asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Cassidy?" Sam asked

"Like I told these, Indian lovers, I came to kill the savage that stole the horse from the Barkley's" Cassidy was braison and Sam knew that if he didn't take this man out of the bunkhouse, Emma's boys would kill him. Sam thought on that for a minute and although the idea was appealing to him, he was the law and even if it was three o'clock in the morning, this man needed to go to the jail.

"Jimmy can you put that gun down for a minute and get me a horse for my new prisoner." Sam asked.

Jimmy smirked and holstered his gun before leaving the bunkhouse.

Sam grabbed the man by his collar admiring the knots that held his hands together and pulled him to his feet. "You better be thankful I'm taking you to jail and not leaving you here with these boys."

Cassidy had the nerve to say "I can take them all out with one shot."

Sam looked around the room at the daring looks in the eyes of the young men. "Ok then. Let me cut this rope, give each of these boys their guns and see what happens." Sam reached for his knife as each of the men stood up. Sam felt the man struggle against him.

"N-no way man t-that ain't fair, y-you're the Marshal." The coward stuttered as Jimmy walked back into the bunkhouse.

Jimmy saw everybody standing and the sly look on Sam's face. "What'd I miss?" He asked

Sam shook his head and pushed Cassidy out the bunkhouse door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was sitting here contemplating this part of the story and I was stuck. So as I normally do I reread it outloud to my daughters who are 11 and 7 and big YR fans. Well my 7 year old said "They are in their underwear. Sam ain't gonna like Cody showing up in his underwear." So after I quit laughing I wrote Lou's line and Cody's realization that they were in longjohns. Geez some times kids say the darndest things...**


	4. Chapter 4

The warm cup felt good nestled in his hands. The hot steam warming his face as he tipped the cup to his lips and drank down the warm coffee. He heard the footsteps approaching the open door and looked up to see his older friend enter.

"Mornin' Teaspoon, You want some coffee." Sam asked

"Did Barnett make it?" Teaspoon asked before approaching the steaming pot of liquid energy.

Sam chuckled and said "No I made this. What can I do for you this early in the mornin'?"

Teaspoon poured some coffee into a cup and sat himself down on the chair near the corner of Sam's desk. He looked into the cell where Cassidy was sleeping and asked "What are your plans on goin' after the boys who stole the horses from the Rock Creek station?"

Sam looked at Teaspoon and admitted the truth " I have only Buck's word that the horses were stolen. Frank Simmons at the Rock Creek station is saying the horses were sold to the Barkley boys."

Teaspoon shook his head "That doesn't happen Sam. The Pony Express has some of the best horse flesh around but we don't sell them. And Buck wouldn't have willingly sold his horse." Teaspoon spoke with certainty

"But since the Express doesn't brand their horses, there is really no way to identify them." Sam said after enjoying another sip of coffee

"But Buck says he can identify his horse, If his is there then that's theft." Teaspoon acknowledged.

"Okay if Buck can, without a doubt, identify his horse then I will charge them, But I need proof. I have a bad feeling about Frank though. What do you know about him?"

"Frank. I met him a time or two. A bit honery if you ask me. Did he say or do somethin' that made you think he was in to trouble?" Teaspoon asked

"Yeah, several things." Sam sat straighter in his chair and sat the cup on the desk, immediately regretting the warmth not being in his hands. " He wouldn't look at me when I asked him questions and he wouldn't allow any of the other riders to talk to me either. Do you think a couple of your boys could talk to them? I really need the truth. I can take Buck to identify his horse. If it's there then I may need some help bringing them in." Sam finished.

Teaspoon smiled with a willing smile. "Let me know what you need me and the boys to do."

The two friends sat and discussed the riders needed for this assignment and concocted a plan to get Buck off the chopping block.

Teaspoon arrived back at the station with the plan to clear Buck's name. All the rider's gathered in the bunkhouse. Teaspoon was proud at his boys willingness to help each other.

"Lou, you and Ike are scheduled for rides so you two are stayin' here." He watched as disappointment stretched across both of their faces. "Kid, I want you and Jimmy to go to Rock Creek and find out what happened with the horses. Frank won't let his boys talk to Sam so see what ya'll can get out of 'em. Cody, I need you to accompany Sam and Buck to Willow Springs to identify Buck's horse. Boys, can you all try to stay outta trouble?" The boys all nodded and prepared for the journeys they had ahead of them.

Ike worried for his brother as he watched him saddle the horse. Lifting the saddle made Buck grimace and Ike saw the pain in his eyes.

Ike got Buck's attention and asked "Are you up for this ride?"

Buck pulled the cinch tight on the horse and nodded to his friend. "I have to be Ike. I am the only one that can identify Spirit." Buck said

"Tell them how to do it. You are not healed well yet." Ike signed with concern that Buck saw etched on his face.

"It's more than just identify Spirit, It's..." He couldn't find the right words. He wanted revenge. He wanted Justice.

Ike seemed to understand the look in Buck's eyes. "Be careful" He signed before turning and walking out of the barn, knowing BUck needed time to himself before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy could barely keep his eyes open as they approached Rock Creek. He looked over at Kid riding sluggishly next to him. He smiled "You look about as tired as I feel." He said to his friend, "Come on the quicker we can get some answers the quicker we can get some sleep."

Kid only nodded as a yawn escaped his lips. Jimmy shook his head and nudged his horse in the direction of the little town.

" I say our best bet is to talk to Pete and we both know where he can be found." Jimmy smirked

Kid nodded and they both said "Saloon" at the same time, which made them both smile.

They halted their horses in front of the saloon. Kid slid off of Katy's back and barely felt the ground beneath his tired feet. "Can't we sleep first?" He whined as he straightened his hat.

"Come on Kid let's get this over, I will buy you a cup of coffee." Jimmy said as the walked into the smoky saloon. He saw Pete Mitchum sitting at the bar. Jimmy approached Peteon the right as Kid just sank onto a barstool on his left side and propped his elbow up on the counter, then rested his head on his hand. Jimmy knew he was alone in the questioning as he ordered two cups of strong coffee. The bar keeper poured two cups and sat one in front Jimmy and one in front of Kid.

"What are ya'll doin' here? Pete asked watching Jimmy sip his coffee.

"Wantin' to talk to a man about a horse is all." Jimmy said. He glanced over at Kid and swore his friend was snoring. He shook his head and looked back at Pete.

"What kinda horse you lookin' fer?" Pete asked as he motioned for the bartender to pour more whiskey.

"I wanna know what happened when Buck was here." He raised a hand to stop the bartender.

Pete apparently didn't like that. He started to stand but almost fell over. Jimmy pushed him back down onto the bar stool.

"Come on Pete we both know Buck didn't steal a horse. But his is gone so what happened." Jimmy was about to get aggravated when Pete whispered "If I tell ya sumthin' can you keep a secret?" Jimmy smiled at the drunk mans candor and nodded.

Pete looked at Kid, then back at Jimmy. He motioned for Jimmy to lean forward. Jimmy leaned closer and cringed at the smell of alcohol the resonated off of the man as he began to whisper "I think The Kid is asleep. SHH" He placed a finger over his lips.

Jimmy was fed up with this man and wanted answers, so he decided to let his Colt do the talking. He pulled the pistol from its resting place and placed it firmly against the man's chest. "Tell me about the horses or the next sip of alcohol you will get will be when they are pulling my bullet out of your chest." Jimmy watched and smiled as the man visibly sobered.

"F-Frank lost the horses in a-a poker game with the Barkley boys. H-he told us not to say anything. B-Buck's horse was in the corral when they took the horses. Jimmy I-I had no say in w-what they did man. I-I didn't hear about them beating up Buck until Ed said he had gotten away and they were gonna claim he stole the horses." The man stuttered the words. Jimmy was amazed at how his Colt could get the truth out of people. He replaced the gun and finished his coffee.

He walked around Pete to where Kid was propped up against the bar and sure enough , he was snoring. Jimmy nudged his shoulder and Kids head fell to the counter. An angry moan escaped his lips. "What was that for?" Kid asked looking at Jimmy.

"Come on Kid we need to go." Jimmy said

"But we just got here, We gotta talk to Pete." Kid said wiping the drool off his cheek.

Jimmy just shook his head and said "I already did Sleepy head "


	6. Chapter 6

Teaspoon saw Ike leaning against the corral fence. He knew he was worried about Buck. He walked near the boy and placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder. Ike looked at him with concern in his green eyes.

"I know you're worried about Buck but Sam and Cody are with him and they will keep and eye on him." Teaspoon tried to reassure Ike.

Ike shook his head and stared out into the distance. "Come on Ike, what's eatin' ya son?" Teaspoon asked softly

Ike exhaled and signed " I think Buck is goin' after more than his horse."

Teaspoon was a bit shocked with that information "He's not plannin' on doin' anything stupid is he?"

Ike turned toward the man he held a lot of respect for and signed "What is stupid to you and me, makes since to him."

Teaspoon understood exactly that sometimes Justice is taking care of things yourself. Teaspoon couldn't fault Buck for feeling that way but hoped the boys heart would talk him out of what his head had planned. Teaspoon looked at Ike and with all the certainty he had told the boy. " Sam will be sure that Buck doesn't do anything stupid." Ike nodded uncertainly as he walked into the barn to finish his chores.

Sam looked down into the valley below. He saw the horses running in the corral and knew by the look of apprehension on Buck's face that they were at the Barkley's homestead. He looked at the two riders beside him. Cody sat high in the saddle full of confidence and ready for anything. Buck looked defeated and sat weary in the saddle almost as if he dreaded this mission. Sam himself was anxious but needed to know that both men were ready for anything.

"You boys ready?" Buck and Cody nodded.

Sam nudged his horse down the wall of the ravine toward the small shack that sat in the clearing. As they approached the shack, a large man stepped out with a rifle on his shoulder and a gun on his hip. The man saw the badge on Sam's chest and asked "What so you want here Marshal?"

Sam dismounted his horse and Buck and Cody did the same. Buck walked toward the corral looking for his horse and spotting him immediately; he unhooked the fence and entered the corral.

"Hey what does that theivin' Indian think he's doin'?" The man asked as he leveled his rifle in Buck's direction. That was all the invitation Cody needed to aim his rifle at the burly man.

Sam smiled and said "Ace Barkley, I'd put that down if I were you. He is a better shot then you are." The man didn't lower the rifle and neither did Cody. Sam walked toward the corral was Buck was stroking his horses mane.

"Are you sure this is your horse Buck?" He asked hoping the boy knew what he was doing.

Without hesitation or a single word, Buck ran his hands down the horse's neck and front leg. The horse willingly lifted its hoof for inspection. Sam squatted down as Buck grabbed the horse's hoof and explained " The day I left for Rock Creek I shoed him, I was in a hurry so the nail went in crooked and bent sideways. I was gonna have it repaired in Rock Creek but I didn't get around to it." Buck let the hoof fall back to the ground as he finished "Also there is a scar on his right side where we ran into some trouble with outlaws and he was grazed with a bullet." The look on Buck's face gave the Marshal no doubt that the horse was his. Sam knew he had to arrest the Barkley boys and if he was honest about it he wasn't looking forward to it.

He exhaled a breath and turned back to where Cody and Ace still had there rifle's drawn. "Ace you might as well put the gun down. You are under arrest for theft. That horse is Pony Express property." Sam walked toward the man in front of him. Cody's attention was on Ace and was unaware of the man slowly walking around the back of the shack toward the corral where Buck stood near his horse.

Buck heard the footsteps in the dirt and swallowed hard as he realized the man was close. He drew his gun and walked between the horses to get to the man. He could hear Sam trying to arrest Ace. A rifle shot echoed through the corral making Buck spin around and begin running to where Cody and Sam were, before feeling the pain in his shoulder. He had never heard the shot that came from behind him; He could feel the burning in his shoulder as he swung his arm around and took aim in the direction the bullet had come from. Buck watched as the man fell into the dirt. He took a wobbly step toward the man and aimed the gun at the man again. Anger and frustration raged in Buck's heart. He remembered the man that lay on the ground as the same man that had kicked and stomped him several nights ago. He could end this now and would have no regrets. Buck felt a steady hand on his shaking arm.

"Buck, you don't wanna do this. Their horse thieves, you can watch 'em hang." Cody's words seemed to break through the anger that Buck felt as he lowered his gun and allowed Cody to pick the man up off the corral floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam pulled the bandage tighter around Buck's shoulder. "Emma's gonna kill me for not keepin' an eye on you." He said as Buck pulled his shirt back up over his shoulder and started buttoning it. Cody had secured both men on separate horses and was tying the reins to his horse to lead them to the sheriff's office.

Buck was in no mood to see these men riding beside him all the way back. He mounted his horse and decided to ride out ahead of the others.

Ace Barkley and his brother Wayne had their own ideas. Ace watched as Wayne rolled his wrists in the bindings to loosen them. When one hand was loose he tried untying the reins. When he couldn't untie them he saw the rifle that was tied to the saddle.

Buck pulled the reins on his horse, pulling the horse to a stop. Feeling something was wrong he turned in the saddle just in time to see Wayne reach his hand up to Cody's horse where his rifle was tied. Buck didn't hesitate and pulled his pistol. Cody saw Buck react and turned to see the man reaching for the rifle. Cody elbowed the man in the face as Sam drew his gun.

Sam saw the blood on Wayne's face; he figured it was from a broken nose. "That was stupid Barkley." Sam pulled Wayne's horse closer to him to separate the brothers.

"Ain't you gonna give me something to stop the bleedin?" Wayne asked as he covered his bleeding nose with his hand.

Sam nudged his horse to keep going and said nothing.

"Come on, you a Marshal." Wayne whined. "You patched up the Indian."

Sam looked at the man who instantly shut up. "Yes, I'm the Marshal, that is the only reason I'm not leaving you in the desert with those two. And I have half a mind to do that anyway if you say one more word."

The man huffed as Sam rebound his hands. Buck liked the idea of Sam leaving them out in the desert with those men. Buck took a deep breath; he couldn't believe he was thinking that way. What was wrong with him? He was always the rational one. He ran a hand over his throbbing shoulder and he felt as though his anger was justified.

Sam watched Buck rub his shoulder and knew the boy was hurting. Not just from the shoulder wound or even the wounds the Barkley brothers had inflicted, but his mind and heart was hurting too. Sam made a mental note to talk to the boy once they got home. He knew what that kind of pain can make you do. He didn't want to see Buck go down the same route he had.

**A/N: Sorry so short. But I have been busy with the kids. Buck is feeling like revenge is the answer. **


	8. Chapter 8

Teaspoon sat on Emma's porch with his hat over his eyes and his feet propped up on the porch rail. Ike and Lou walked out of the barn after finishing up their chores as Ike pointed in the distance at two riders coming in. "Rider's comin'" Lou said as she watched Kid and Jimmy slowed to a stop in front of the bunk house.

Teaspoon straightened his hat and stood up as Emma came out of the house. "Them boys look tired and hungry" Emma said wiping her hands on a towel.

Lou couldn't help but laugh as Kid slid out of his saddle onto the ground. "Laugh it up Lou, I'm too tired to care." Ike grabbed Katy's and Sundance's reins with a smile on his face and led them into the barn. Lou followed him to help.

Jimmy walked up the porch pulling his gloves off his hands and said. "Frank lost the horses in a poker game. Buck's horse just happened to be in the corral at the station. I'm going to bed." He turned and proceeded down the porch steps.

Teaspoon yelled after him, "You wanna take the Kid there with ya?"

Kid was leaning against the fence post snoring. Jimmy bumped him with his shoulder and said "Come on, 'cause I ain't carryin' ya " He watched as Kid took several steps toward the bunkhouse and actually made it up the steps and in the door before collapsing onto his bunk. Jimmy sat on his bunk and tried to reach down to take his boots off but didn't have the strength. He laid his head back on his pillow and was asleep before he closed his eyes.

Teaspoon thought about the information Jimmy had given him. "Why would Frank wager company horses in a poker game?"

Ike and Lou looked at each other and Ike signed "Maybe he was losing and had nothin' else to bet"

"Maybe Ike but why the horses, why not his gun or something else. I think there is more goin on here." Teaspoon said

"I wonder if Buck found his horse" Ike signed

"I hope Sam can keep Buck's head in the right place." Teaspoon was worried.

Sam looked at the sun setting on the horizon. He knew everyone was tired and they needed to make camp. "All right boys lets make camp here."

Buck and Cody proceeded to set up camp as Sam dragged Ace out of the saddle and tied his hands behind him as he sat him near the fire Buck had just started. He then did the same to Wayne placing him on the other side of the fire. After all the bed rolls and food was unpacked, Buck stared at Ace as he pulled his knife out of its sheath. Never taking his eyes off of the cowering man he reached for the can of beans and opened it with the knife.

Sam felt the tension around the fire and knew that he would have to stay on guard tonight to keep the Barkley's from running off and to keep Buck from killing them. Cody heated the beans and gave Buck and Sam a plate.

Wayne decided he was hungry at that moment. "Hey where's ours?"

Sam only said, "When we're finished and can watch you, then you'll eat."

And true to his word as soon as he was finished he untied the brothers and handed them each a plate. Cody slid his rifle to where it sat nicely in his lap and Buck held his pistol in his hand. Sam smiled as he sat back down and knew nobody was getting any sleep tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

The crickets serenaded the campers as the stars blanketed the sky. Cody slept on his right side with his rifle in his arms. Buck tossed and turned as the uneasy feeling crept over him. Sam leaned back against his saddle with had his hat over his eyes, not sleeping but fooling anyone who looked at him. Ace nudged his brother and slid closer to him, turning to where they were back to back and could loosen each others ropes. Ace sat up and placed a finger over his lips to silence his brother as Buck rolled over fitfully in his sleep. The brothers stood up and stepped over Sam's crossed feet and quietly tried to untie the horses.

Sam quickly stood up with gun drawn " I wouldn't do that if I were you boys." His voice startled Cody and Buck out of their slumber. Buck had his gun in his hand and Cody had his rifle raised as Ace and Wayne decided to test the boy's marksmanship, they took off running into the night and was chased only by the sound of a pistol being fired twice.

Ace stumbled and fell to the ground screaming in pain as he watched his brother fall just beyond his reach. He could hear footsteps approaching as he writhed in pain; he saw his brother move slowly.

"Damn Buck, nice shot" Cody smiled as he leaned over and looked at the bullet wound in Ace's butt. Sam only laughed as he examined the same wound on Wayne. Cody handed his rifle to Buck before grabbing Ace and pulling him to his feet and hoisting him over his shoulder, walking him back to camp, with Sam doing the same to Wayne. Buck holstered his gun with a smile on his face.

Cody and Buck saddled the horses and as Sam prepared the Barkley boys for the ride back to Sweetwater. Sam hoisted Ace onto the first horse. He laid the man on his stomach across the saddle like a dead dear. Ace grumbled about his treatment by the Marshal. " I have no problem at this point with turning you loose and letting Cody get a shot at ya with his rifle." Ace kept up his irritating insults until Cody untied the bandana from around his neck and placed it in Ace's mouth tying it around his head; patting him on the head as he walked away.

Ace and Wayne laid quietly across their saddles the rest of the trip back to Sweetwater.

* * *

><p>Kid stood on the porch, well rested and ready for the new day. He inhaled the fresh morning air and squinted into the distance as the desert seemed to move across the horizon. "Rider comin'" he hollered into the morning silence. Teaspoon and the boys all piled out of the bunkhouse followed by Lou and Emma. They gathered on the porch watching the five horses coming across the yard.<p>

Teaspoon saw the motionless bodies lying across the saddles as they approached the bunkhouse and felt a scence of dread. The horses came to a stop and he neared the bodies laid out across the saddles. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the whole story or not, but before he could reach the first body, it moved and a low groan escaped the bound man. With a sigh of relief he looked at Sam "What happened, Sam?"

Sam and the boys dismounted and Sam couldn't help but smile as he told them what happened. "They thought they could run in the dark but wasn't expecting Buck to have the instincts he did."

Cody laughed and said "I would have aimed higher."

Buck gave his crooked smile and answered " I was aiming higher. But this shoulder made it hard."

Emma noticed the injury and looked at Sam. "Sam Cain, you were supposed to be watching out for him. Come on Buck let me take a look at that." She scolded with a smile.

"Awww, Emma I was watching out for him.." Sam started after Emma

Teaspoon slapped him on the back. "Alright Sam tell me what happened."

**A/N: Oh boy, Buck was aiming higher lol. Thanks for the idea ladies. **


	10. Chapter 10

Frank sat quietly in the dark room, lit only by the lantern on the far wall. His life was over and he knew it. The Barkley brothers had been captured and he knew before long they would spill the truth. Ed Cassidy was in jail, he may not talk but Frank couldnt be sure. He sat with his pistol in his hand. He spun the cylinder. How could a simple debt go this wrong? He had framed an innocent man and almost gotten that man killed. He had his companies horses being lost in a bet. His days were numbered. And all for a stupid debt that he didn't even owe. "Damn you Cassidy" Frank knew he had to set things right. At least clear his conscience since he couldn't clear his name.

He laid the pistol on the small table and retrieved a piece of paper and a quill pen. He sat and wrote the letter. After finishing and letting the ink dry he folded it and slid it into an envelope. He wrote the name and destination across the envelope and slid it into the pouch that was ready for the next handoff. He sat back down in his chair and stared at the loaded gun that laid on the table. So many lives could be changed with one shot. He knew he had to do what needed to be done. He lifted the pistol and stood up.

* * *

><p>Buck sat on the porch of the bunkhouse and breathed in the fresh air. Emma had bandaged his shoulder and put it in a sling. She had told him to lay off the chores for a couple of days and Ike, being the ever faithful friend, volunteered to do them. Buck heard the door open and smiled at his silent friend as Ike sat on the porch with his back against the post. "Thanks for doing my chores for awhile" Buck said. Ike just shrugged it off. Buck could see the curiosity in Ike's eyes. "What is it Ike?" he asked.<p>

Ike looked off into the evening sky, then back at Buck and signed "Do you think it's over?"

"I sure hope so I can't handle anymore. Sam is going to see if the Barkley's will talk. I feel there is more to it then just a poker bet.I dunno" Buck shook his head there were still to many unanswered questions and that just meant that this really wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>Sam paced back and forth in front of the cell.<p>

"Come on Ace, You two aren't smart enough to pull this off on your own." He watched as the prisoners figited in the cell. They couldn't sit comfortably and that still made Sam smile. It seems to be a very affective punishment.

"Just tell me who hired you to take the horses." He watched Ed Cassidy in the next cell, glare at the brothers. He was going to have to seperate them if he was going to get any answers. He decided to wait until morning, before trying to seperate them. He knew Ace would talk but wouldn't as long as Cassidy sat in the cell next to him.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning coffee with Teaspoon seemed as though it was becoming a habit that Sam could get used to. He liked the company and valued the man's wisdom. He watched as Teaspoon poured a steaming cup of fresh coffee and sat down. Teaspoon stared at the cells behind Sam and asked "Did you get anything outta them?"

Sam shook his head "No, not with Cassidy in that cell. He has something more to do with this and they ain't talkin' with him there." Sam sounded frustrated.

Teaspoon sipped his coffee and asked "Ya want me and the boys to watch Cassidy for ya while you get the information outta them?"

Sam nodded but said, "I don't think he needs to be around Buck. How's he doin' anyway?"

"Emma's decided he isn't doin' chores for a couple of days, and he sure is milkin' it, that's for sure." Teaspoon said with a smile.

"Do ya blame him? I was a bit worried about him on the ride back, that boy had revenge in his eyes." Sam spoke with concern.

Teaspoon agreed with a nod and said "Yeah, Ike had said something about that but I hoped you and Cody could keep him outta trouble."

"I plan on talking to him with this mess is over, I know what revenge can do to a person and he doesn't need that. " Sam finished "You don't mind takin' Cassidy do ya. I think if I can get those two alone for five minutes. They'll talk. Buck may be able to help me out in here."

Teaspoon agreed and finished his coffee.

* * *

><p>Sam turned the key in the cell door and pulled Cassidy out, before pushing him into the crowd of boys that waited for him. Jimmy proudly held him as Sam bound his hands. "Watch this one Boys, He's clever." Sam said as Jimmy led the man out the backdoor of the jail followed by Kid, Cody and Teaspoon. Buck stood by Sam's desk and Ike sat in the chair by the cell.<p>

Sam opened up the door to the Barkley's cell and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the bars. "Alright boys; talk" Ace looked at his brother and Wayne only looked away. "What's in it for us?" Ace asked the Marshal

Sam looked at Buck and Ike then back at the men in the cell "I won't turn these boys lose on ya, that's all I can promise. You're horse thieves. You will be hung for sure I can't do anything about that…" Sam stopped and leaned a little closer to Ace "…Unless you can prove someone else is involved. I'm sure you don't wanna hang alone."

Ace thought about that and knew that he would hang but he'd be damned if he was going to hang by himself. "Look, now we were just told where to get the horses and where to keep them. He said the Indian would be the perfect cover. No body would think twice if we blamed him." Ace looked at Buck and tensed up when he saw Buck's hand on his gun.

"Who..?" Sam asked quickly loosing his patience.

Wayne took that opportunity to say "Pete Hensen"

Sam looked at Buck and Ike for answers.

Ike signed "From the Rock Creek station." Buck nodded and translated for Sam. "Pete is one of the riders from the Rock Creek Station. The one Jimmy talked to."

Sam nodded and walked out of the cell locking it back and laying the keys on his desk.

* * *

><p>Frank watched from a distance, he saw the rider's standing around Cassidy who sat on the steps behind the Marshal's office. This would be easier then he thought. This was all Cassidy's fault. Killing him would end everyone's problem. He kicked his horse into a gallop and slowed as he neared the boys. Jimmy heard the sound of a horse and looked up just in time to see Frank aim his gun at Cassidy. Jimmy pulled his gun and said "Drop it Frank, You're in enough trouble."<p>

Frank watched Kid and Cody step forward with their guns drawn.

Teaspoon walked around the steps to get closer to Frank "Frank you know my boys won't miss. Put the gun down and we can talk about what happened." The older man tried to convince Frank to put the gun down.

Frank knew this had to be done and didn't regret his decision. He wasn't about to hang for someone else's mistake. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. Ed slumped over on the porch steps as another shot was fired and Frank fell off his horse and crumpled to the ground.

Sam heard the shots and ran out the door followed closely by Ike and Buck. "What happened?" Sam asked Teaspoon as he knelt over Cassidy's lifeless body.

"Frank rode up and drew on him; never said a word." Teaspoon answered kneeling over Frank's body.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam told the boys and Teaspoon what Wayne had said.

"Pete. That lying son of a …." Jimmy started

"Jimmy now calm down. I need to go pick him up, and bring him back here." Sam said.

"We're going too," Cody volunteered the group.

"No, you boys have helped enough and I appreciate it, but I think.." Sam said

"Sorry Sam, but this is for Buck. We're going" Ike signed.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"This is to clear Buck's name. We go with you or we go ourselves." Kid explained.

Sam threw his hands up in defeat. "Ok, But we handle this peacefully." Sam said hoping it would be peaceful.

The Rock Creek saloon was where they found Pete, and Jimmy figured the man had never left that barstool, as they all walked into the saloon. Sam neared Pete and the smell of alcohol that resonated off of the man made him take a step back. "Pete Hansen you are under arrest."

Pete took a swig of the whiskey he had in his glass and turned to look at Sam. "Fer what?" He slurred.

Sam waved his hand in front of his face to get the smell of Pete's breath away. "Horse theft" Sam said with a cough.

Pete stood and looked at the boys that surrounded Sam. Buck was standing on Sam's left and Jimmy on his right. Pete looked at Kid who stood behind Jimmy. "At least he's awake this time." Pete said with a hiccup. He took a step to try to avoid Sam and started to fall. Buck caught Pete before he hit the floor.

"Get your hands off me, Indian" He spat out as he pushed Bush to the floor.

Buck got to his feet just as Pete swung a punch at him. Buck ducked the punch and proudly subdued the man with a punch to his stomach. Pete was furious and drew his gun, pointing it at Buck. "Damn you."

Sam and the other riders had their guns aimed at Pete. Sam watched as the saloon suddenly emptied. He was thankful because he wasn't sure how this was going to end.

"Put the gun down Pete." Sam pleaded.

Pete had hate in his eyes. Jimmy wanted answers.

"Why Pete? Why blame Buck, he covered your rides several times while you were here glued to that stool. Hell we all have." Jimmy wondered what had made a good man turn to the bottle.

Pete looked at Jimmy then back at Buck. "They're all alike. Theivin' savages. "

Cody held Ike back as a frustrated Jimmy said "What about the horses Pete. Buck had nothing to do with that. You did."

Pete drunkenly smiled and swayed a bit lowering his gun.

"You know I had a problem. I needed some money to pay what I owed to Ed. So I figured if Frank wagered the horses I could convince Ed to sell the horses for what I owed. The only problem was Frank wouldn't do it so I had to… well let's say I convinced him it was in his best interest to bet the horses." Pete had a satisfied grin on his face.

Jimmy was getting more irritated with this man "So you just threw Buck's name in the mix?" He said.

Pete nodded "The Barkley's should have killed him when they had the chance."

Ike tried to push his way to Pete but Buck put a hand on his friend's chest. Ike looked at Buck in concern and Buck just shook his head.

"What, I'm not makin' you mad 'nough Buck. Indian's get mad easy. A group of 'em attacked my brother several months ago. All he was doin' was ridin' his horse; yeah maybe it was some sorta sacred ceremonial land but whatever. Do you know what they did to him?" Pete asked with venom in his words.

Sam wasn't buying his story. "You can't blame Buck for what other Indians did." He said calmly trying to defuse the situation.

Pete looked at Sam and said "Maybe but I don't have to look at him." He raised his gun to Buck and pulled the trigger.

The shots echoed through the saloon, when the smoke cleared, Pete's body laid slumped on the floor. Sam knelt to check for a pulse but knew there wouldn't be one. "So much for this being peaceful." He said as he stood up. He turned and looked at the boys that stood behind him. "I won't ask who shot because I don't wanna know." He walked through the boys and out the saloon door with a small smile on his face and a smoking gun in his hand.

Jimmy put his smoking gun back in its holster. Ike held his smoking gun in his hand waiting for it to cool a bit and Cody smiled as he blew the smoke off the end of his gun barrel before holstering it. Buck smiled at his friends and knew that even if he hadn't gotten a shot off; Justice was served. The Barkley's would be hung. The horses would all be returned to the Rock Creek station and he could go home and finish healing and put this all behind him.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay this story took me on a long ride that I wasn't prepared for. Thank you for joining me and I hoped you enjoed it. Sometinmes the character have a diiferent idea on where a story should go. I had some help with the ending and I couldn't decide how to do it so thank you Jennifer, Anita and Kristina. - Vandy**


End file.
